Downstairs in Love
by Crusher1701
Summary: Anna. Mr. Bates, Mr. Molesley and Miss Baxter go on a double date. Prompt from mirai-desu on downton-abbey-fic-prompts on tumblr. Updated, and 1st part rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Phyllis Baxter had no experience in dinner dates, neither did Joseph Molesley. So, before Mr Molesley finally plucked up the courage to ask Miss Baxter out to dinner, he asked Mr Bates and Anna before hand to accompany them. Simply to ease the tension that it was their first time out to dinner with each other. He didn't want to mess up and ruin things with her, not after they'd been going so very well lately.

Mr Carson had approved of the dinner date, saying it would be alright if Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham and Lady Mary all said that they could prepare themselves for bed one night. The four of them decided to plan their dinner and picture for Friday night.

Thursday, as Anna was preparing Lady Mary for bed, she asked if it was alright. "M'Lady, I was wondering if I could possibly tomorrow off from the time I dress you for dinner? You see, Mr Bates, Mr Molesley, Miss Baxter and I are planning to go out to dinner as a group, since it's Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter's first time out together and they're nervous. I wouldn't be back to ready you for bed, M'Lady and Mr Carson told us to ask," she said.

"Of course you can, Anna, why would I say no? I can always ask Madge, or do it myself. It's not as if we still wear corsets," Mary replied. "I can ready myself for bed."

"Thank you, M'Lady," Anna replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Miss Baxter was readying Lady Grantham for bed on Thursday when she decided to ask. Mr Carson had said that he wanted to know before bed that night, so it was her last chance. "Your Ladyship," she said quietly as she unbuttoned the back of her dress.

"Yes Baxter, is something wrong?" Cora asked worried. She knew that her maid hadn't been getting along with Barrow recently, but she had said that she could handle it herself.

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if, after I dress you for dinner tomorrow, if you'd be alright with me going to dinner with Anna, Mr Bates and Mr Molesley? I wouldn't be back until quite late, so that's why I need to ask," she said. "You'd need to ready yourself for bed."

"Of course you can go," Cora replied. "Go right ahead. And I think if I need any help, his Lordship will help me get ready for bed."

"Thank you, M'Lady," Baxter said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Baxter."

"M'Lord, I don't have any doubt of your answer, but I was wondering if tomorrow night I could leave after dressing you for dinner to go to dinner with Anna, Miss Baxter and Mr Molesley. It's Miss Baxter and Mr Molesley's first time out together and they want Anna and I to go with them. You'd have to dress yourself for bed," Bates said as he readied Lord Grantham for bed.

"Go ahead Bates and have fun," he said. "Now, I believe my wife is waiting for me. Goodnight Bates, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, M'Lord," Bates said, turning and leaving the dressing room with a few articles of his Lordship's clothing that needed cleaning.

"So, they all agreed to let you go?" Carson asked. "Then my answer is solidified. The four of you may go."

"Thank you Mr Carson," the four of them said, leaving the Servant's Hall, Baxter and Molesley going upstairs to bed and Bates and Anna to their cottage. On the way up the stairs, Mr Molelsey took Miss Baxter's hand and stopped her.

"Yes?" she asked before he stepped up one more stair to put them on the same level.

"Goodnight," he whispered, pressing his lips to her's gently. Baxter smiled into the kiss, allowing him to press her against the wall gently. He pulled back from the kiss, Baxter biting her bottom lip gently.

"Goodnight, Mr Molesley," she whispered.

"Joseph, please," he said.

"Goodnight Joseph."

"Goodnight Phyllis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Author's Note: I honestly thought for so very long that I had posted at least part two, so in hopeful compensation, the final two parts will be posted at once, but technically separately. I do hope you enjoy. Please note that these parts were both written before the 5th series even started, so it might seem like happy times, especially for Bates and Anna.**

**And also, on the note of Anna (spoilers ahead), I do believe her to be innocent, but if she did it, please listen to the chorus of the "Cell Block Tango" from _Chicago_ for how I feel about it. Well, how I feel about Green's death altogether. This was a very good series for Baxley though, I must admit. **

The next morning, Phyllis woke up with a strange feeling. She felt as though her world was about to change, but she couldn't explain exactly why it felt that way. Perhaps it had something to do with her dinner date that night with Mr Molesley. She hoped so, but she wanted her world to change in a good way, not in a bad one. She dressed quickly and went downstairs to save a seat for Mr Molesley in the Servant's Hall since he'd be upstairs making sure that everything was ready for when the family came down.

Right before the servant's breakfast started Anna and Mr Bates arrived from their cottage, and Mr Molesley came down from upstairs. "Everything is all set for when they come down," he said, taking his seat next to her. "And how are you this morning, Miss Baxter?"

"Perfectly well, Mr Molesley, and you?" she asked.

"Excited for this evening, that's for sure," he whispered, loud enough for only her to hear. She blushed lightly and smiled at him happily.

"You're not the only one," she replied. He poured her a cup of tea and the two ate their breakfast until Phyllis was rung for. She went upstairs and to bring breakfast to Lady Grantham, who immediately noticed that she was in good spirits.

"Good morning Baxter," she said. "How are you this morning? Excited for this evening?"

"Of course, M'Lady," Baxter replied. "I've never been out to dinner with anyone before."

"Anna and Bates will make sure everything goes smoothly," she replied. "Besides, if the maitre d' knows what's good for him, he certainly won't try and turn you away."

"Mr Bates told us that story," she said. "I'm not surprised someone like that would try and turn mere servants away. But you were the heroine of the evening if I recall correctly. But, I think we're going somewhere different this evening."

"I suppose so, but really, I can't stand snobbery. It's just wrong," Cora said with a smile as Baxter fixed the bedding on her husband's side. "Thank you Baxter, I'll ring if you want to go back downstairs. I must have interrupted your breakfast."

"Not really, M'Lady," Baxter replied. "But if there's nothing else, then I'll head downstairs and finish a few things that need to be done."

Cora smiled at her maid lightly before nodding.

Both upstairs and downstairs went about their days as normal, Mr Bates, Anna and Baxter all making sure that everything was ready for when their employers would need to ready themselves for bed. By the time it came to dress for dinner, the entire house was orderly for the Lord and Lady, as well as their eldest daughter. Miss Baxter smiled as she dressed Lady Grantham for dinner.

"You look quite excited Baxter," Lady Grantham commented.

"I am, really," she replied, smiling. "Never been out to dinner with a gentleman before. Though, your class wouldn't call Jospeh- I mean- Mr Molesley a gentleman, would you?"

"Everyone in this family would call Mr Molesley a gentleman, class doesn't matter. And I really hate snobbery," she said. "The world is changing and snobbery amounts to nothing in my eyes. Absolutely nothing."

"Thank you, M'Lady, I'm sure Mr Molesley would be glad of the fact that you think he's a gentleman," Phyllis said, as she put a comb into her employer's hair. Lady Grantham looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, smiling at her reflection.

"That's perfect Baxter, thank you," she said. "Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Baxter nodded and turned to leave just as Lord Grantham came through the door.

"M'Lord," Baxter addressed him.

"Baxter, have fun, Bates is on his way down to the servant's hall," Lord Grantham said. Baxter nodded and smiled before leaving. She met Mr Bates on the stairwell down to the servant's hall.

"Are you all ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "You?"

"Of course," he replied. "I'm glad that in this house, if the servants are doing something like this, they allow them to change into other clothes, rather than having to wear their work clothes out to dinner."

"It is rather kind," she agreed. "Never had this ability in any other house I worked in. Mind you, my previous employers wouldn't ever let servants go out together, let alone be like you and Anna."

Mr Bates smiled. "Yes, we're lucky servants. Every single one of us that works in this house." They opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and walked to the servant's hall. Anna and Mr Molesley were already waiting for them. "Shall we go?"

"I think so," Anna replied, looking at Mr Carson who nodded in turn.

"Not too late," Mr Carson said. "And have fun."

"Thank you Mr Carson," Phyllis said, smiling. Mr Molesley offered her his arm and she blushed lightly as she took it.

The four of them left Downton, smiling, ready to go out as a group of friends, who at the same time, were going out as two couples.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Mr Bates and Anna walked beside Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter on their way to a small restaurant in Ripon that Mr Bates had made reservations at. It wasn't fancy or a hotel, as Bates thought that somewhere fancy might make Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter nervous as it was their first time going out to dinner with someone. Each couple talked about different things. Mr Bates and Anna about the cottage and some things they wanted to rearrange next time they got the chance; Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter getting to know one another better.

"So, Mr Molesley, have you lived in the village your whole life, or have you lived in other places?" she asked.

"Well, I've lived in small cities and such. For working, really. I go where the work takes me," he said. "What about you, where have you lived? Or worked?"

"Well, I was born in a small town outside of Glasgow, until I was 14, then I left home," she said, leaving it at that.

"To work or just for an adventure?" he asked.

"Neither really, I wanted to get away from my father," she said quietly.

"Why, what was the matter with him? If you don't mind."

"I don't mind, not with you anyways. He was abusive towards me, my mum died when I was 13 and I'm nearly positive that he killed her. The abuse got worse after that to be honest," she said. "I don't like talking about my past with many people, Mr Molesley, but with you, it's alright."

"Are you sure? I don't want to poke into private affairs," he asked.

"It's better to get some things off my chest. From the time I was 14, I was basically homeless. Until I started doing work that was not honourable in any way. That's how I met Mr Barrow, when I was 17." Mr Molesley looked at her face and without her saying the words, it dawned on him and she saw it in his face. "Please don't think less of me."

"I don't. But how exactly did that lead you to meeting Mr Barrow?" he asked.

"When I was 17, I got pregnant," she replied. "And Mr Barrow helped me find a family to raise the child. He'd be 22 this year. His name's Liam. And I've not seen him since Mr Barrow took him to the family he found. I'm ever so thankful, but that's what he's got on me."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, touching her hand gently. "What have you done since? You didn't go back to... did you?"

"No, I became a housemaid in the house of another Lord, I was 18 when I got the job and I had it for 12 and a half years," she said. "Mind you, this Lord could learn a few things from Lord Grantham. How to treat staff, how to love one's wife, how to be a decent man. He forced me to go to bed with him because of my 'past experience'. He said he'd sack me if I didn't do as he wished. Then, when the war started, I left that job and took up some work until the boys came home from the war. Since then, Downton has been my first place of employment. And I hope to stay until I'm too old for the work, or Lady Grantham decides she's found someone else."

"I doubt she would," Mr Bates interjected. "His Lordship says that she practically worships you as a maid. I'm sorry to hear about all you've been through. I thought being in prison twice was bad. But you certainly did not deserve the fate you were faced with, Miss Baxter. I'm terribly sorry."

"You won't tell anyone would you?" she asked. "Only, I know you're ever so loyal to His Lordship, and I hear you tell him everything."

"No, we won't tell," Anna said as they stepped through the door of the restaurant. "We promise. And just think, since four servants now know of what Mr Barrow has over you, it's less valuable."

"I suppose that's true," she replied as their coats, hats and Mr Bates' cane were taken and they were led to a table. The four of them sat together at one table, as promised. Mr Bates and Mr Molesley sitting next to one another, and Anna and Miss Baxter sitting together. The waiter handed each of them a menu. They silently made their selections, Anna showing Mr Bates what she had chosen and Miss Baxter doing the same with Mr Molesley. "Thank you both ever so much for this. I mean, accompanying us to dinner was very kind of you both."

"Well, we rarely go out to dinner together anyways, so it's a nice change. Not to mention, you're our friends," Anna said. "And we'll always be here to support you both in your relationship with one another."

"Well, that is if you still like me after the truth about me was revealed, Mr Molesley," Baxter said, looking to him as he sat across from her.

"Of course I do, Miss Baxter. It's not your fault that you had to do those things to survive," he replied, reaching a hand out across the table for her to take. Miss Baxter smiled lightly and grasped his hand in her's lightly.

"Thank you ever so much, my dear friend," she said quietly. Anna and Mr Bates looked at each other and smiled. Neither of them had the slightest inclination that there was going to be any trouble that evening. The waiter returned and Mr Bates and Mr Molesley ordered for themselves and their ladies.

"Thank you John," Anna said.

"It's my job dear," he replied.

"Thank you... Joseph," Miss Baxter said after a moment's pause, trying to decide whether to use his first name or what she called him at Downton.

"Well, it's the man's job, isn't it? Ordering for his lady?" he turned to Mr Bates, who nodded. "Alright, I just want to do things right."

"I doubt you'd do things wrong, my dear," Phyllis replied. "And you'd never fall out of favour with me."

The night went on, the four of them eating and swapping jokes until Mr Bates checked his pocket watch, deeming that the four of them should leave in order to meet their curfew with time to spare. "We'll go to the pictures next time if you wouldn't mind Anna and I accompanying the two of you again," he asked to which Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter both nodded their heads. The four of them left the restaurant after their coats, hats and (in Mr Bates' case) his stick had been brought to them. They took their time returning to Downton, discussing work and their employers, staying away from any topic that may have upset anyone. By the time they got back to Downton, the four of them were extremely tired after their long days. Anna and Mr Bates left for their cottage and Baxter and Molesley went upstairs to their beds. Before they separated at the staircase, Molesley stopped her with his hand on her arm. Baxter turned around and Molesley gently pressed his lips to her own. The two bid each other good night and parted much happier; excited for the next day when they would see one another again.

**Author's Note: Well, this is a wrap. I do hope you enjoyed it, and if you've the time to leave a review or whatnot, I'd greatly appreciate it, lovelies. Shouldn't be too long before stills for the (official) Christmas Special pics to be released. I love set pics, but they don't exactly count, do they?**


End file.
